§ 樱花之语 § Meaning of Cherry Blossom
by Chang Yin
Summary: [AU]“Love doesn’t need to understand. You just have to feel it.”S


§ 樱花之语§

－

Sakura and Syaoran are 9 years old

－

xXx

_Syaoran… I'll always with you, I'll always protect you._

_Please believe me, because… I… love … you…_

A sound of a bullet-shot rang out in the silence and blood splashed everywhere.

"I killed her, you won't blame me? Will you? She is your most important person after all." Li Zheng, an important elder said carelessly as he looked at the lifeless body under the shady Sakura tree, smirking coldly.

Li Syaoran didn't look at the dead body; his beautiful ambers were cold without warmth "She betrayed the elders, so she should die."

"Good!" Li Zheng laughed out loud "This is the real Li-clan's leader!"

Li Syaoran's eyes were downcast, coldly emotionless face didn't wither even for the slightest.

"Tell somebody to clean the yard up." Li Zheng ordered.

After that, he walked away without sparing a glance at the dead body. They came and cleaned, and the yard became as silent as ever.

A breeze sent the cherry blossoms flew down, dancing gleefully around him. He slowly approached the Sakura tree, the place the dead body had once lain at. The trunk had a color of crimson red, the blood had splashed there.

"You say you'll with me forever, but you died."

He stroked the trunk with blood, eyes were cold.

"You lie to me." his voice was void with emotion, with a tinge of 'why?'.

"You say you love me. But … what's love…?"

Eyes were wet, Syaoran touched his eyelids, but nothing was felt.

No tears.

Even she died… he didn't cry.

He was a heartless beast… just like they said.

"Onii-chan? Are you hurt somewhere?"

His body trembled, turned around, and found a girl looking at him worriedly.

"Who are you!" this was Li-clan's forbidden place! How can a girl just walk in as this!

The girl seemed didn't hear his question, titling her head whispering "Onii-chan is crying, must be very hurt."

"What are you saying!? I don't cry!" he yelled.

The girl laughed "I'll play with you, so don't cry, okay?"

He looked at her coldly, didn't even want to waste his time at for yelling at the girl that he didn't cry "Who are you? This is a forbidden place for outsiders!"

"Who am I? Let me think…" she frowned slightly, her bright face turned to a serious one as her emerald eyes shone.

"Yup! I know!" she clapped her hands in excitement "I am an angel! I flew into this place."

"What a waste of my time." Syaoran turned around; ignoring her "I don't have the mood to waste my time on you. Just get lost before the found you."

"It's true! I don't tell lies!" she glared "I can make your wish true!"

"Really?" he coldly glanced at her "Can you revive the death?"

"Ho-ee?" Beautiful emerald eyes widened, she glanced at him "Revive the death?"

"You can't, right?" his head faced the trunk, looking at the puddle of red blood "Everyone … is lying…"

Cherry blossom petals flew everywhere as the wind sent them twirling. Slowly, they fell on the blood, making them became very enchanting and took the spot-light.

Oh. Cherry Blossom can be so beautiful because it had the blood's watering…

Look just like the pure and white snow, but the real cherry blossoms were the ugliest thing in the world…

"Young master."

The call pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned, and saw a servant bowing nervously.

"Young master, elder Zheng is looking for you."

"Oh." he answered carelessly, and looked around him curiously "Where's the girl just then?"

"What girl?"

"The one who just talked with me… umm… nothing." Maybe she went home. Good. If she found by Elder she certainly will be killed. But how she could just disappear with no one noticing? Maybe she really was an angel.

"Young master? Elder Zheng is waiting."

"I know." he walked out from the yard. It's none of his business if she was an angel or not, because they won't meet… in the future.

Just think it as a dream, forget about her!

xXx

"Onii-chan, you're slow!"

"It's you!" that girl who said she was an angel!

"What's bothering you? Why you don't play with me?" she asked, waving her legs as she sat on the branch of the big cherry blossom tree of his yard, calling at him cheerfully.

"Humph." he hid the happy feeling that deep inside of him, and decided to walk away.

"Wait! Don't go!" she called, panicked. She wanted to get down from the tree and talk with him, but she slipped.

"HO-EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pong!

"You…" his face was written in surprise "Aren't you an angel? I mean," his face heated up "You say you are one! How can you fell from the tree?"

At the critical moment, he was able to catch her in time.

"I am just being careless! I won't at the next time!" she shouted, pouting slightly.

"There's next time?!" he felt anger. He felt the desire to protect her when she smiled the cheerful, angelic smile of hers, didn't want her to hurt.

"Don't climb up the tree again!" he threatened.

"I just want to see the cherry blossom…"

"Cherry blossom?"

"Yes!" she nodded firmly, gentle shade of emerald shining as the star "I love cherry blossom!"

His heart suddenly twisted in pain!

Her smile was more beautiful than cherry blossoms, which were blooming beautifully.

He stared at her, nearly forgotten to breathe.

"Onii-chan is really happy and rich." she praised, walking near to the cherry blossom tree "Had such a beautiful tree in house."

"Really?" he had a smile, a cold smile on his face.

"This is…" she looked at the bloody trunk, blinking.

"Blood."

"Ho-ee!" she took a step back, looking at Syaoran with shock.

"Scared? But cherry blossom tree won't survive without blood. They have to water with blood." his voice was cold "You don't know that the cherry blossoms in ancient are pure white. They will become reddish-pink color, because they suck blood to survive."

He laughed cruelly "Cherry Blossoms' beauty is traded with hundreds of people's life. This beauty should let those people frighten, not admire!"

Her face paled.

_She was just a kid. Sigh. Just let something drew her attention away from the frightening talk of mine._

"Umm, I know a very good place. Wanna go and play with me?" he tried to draw her attention away.

"… not frightening."

"Huh?"

"Cherry blossoms are not frightening." she raised her head, looking at Syaoran "I don't agree with nii-chan. Cherry blossom just… let every memory of the dead people was kept."

"Not happy to die, don't want to part with their loved, feeling very sad, so cherry blossom tree kept those memory in one place. Onii-chan, you have a person very dear to you died under the cherry blossom tree, right?"

His eyes widened.

"See? Cherry blossoms say, the person doesn't forget you."

At that time, heavy cherry blossom petals twirled around them!

The girl stood around the flying cherry blossoms, slowly, clearly saying "See? These are the memories. The memories, about them."

He stared at her, too stunned to say anything.

Angel…

Standing straight inside the cherry blossom petals, Li Syaoran almost thought he saw a pair of white wings slowly sprouted out.

_She is an angel…_

"Sorry. I can't let you revive the death. But the person never leaves you, right?"

"Why…"

Why she said will protect him, why she will say she will forever with him, why even she died he can't forget her…

"Because that person loves you." she smiled, knowing what he was thinking about.

"Love…? I don't understand…"

"Love doesn't need to understand. You just have to feel it." She said truthfully, innocence in her emerald eyes "When onii-chan falls in love, you'll know."

"I never will know." he laughed at himself, coldly "I don't have feelings, so I won't fall in love with anyone."

"You're wrong." She shook her head at him "You have feelings, you just don't notice it. So, you have to be patience and wait!"

"Wait…?"

"Wait the person who will let you fall in love!"

"… will that day exist?"

"Yes." she nodded, smiling "I know."

As a seal, that girl's words let Li Syaoran's life became hopeful. He just had to wait until that day arrived.

**And… Ten years later…**

Pong!

Cherry Blossoms flew every where.

"Sorry, sorry! I don't mean it! I doesn't know there's a person down there!" a familiar voice called out, emerald eyes were downcast to look at the handsome guy she had jumped onto. Ambers met emeralds.

The familiar scene, the same person, the story will begin again…

-

A/N: Please review to decide I should continue or not.


End file.
